


Mycroft cares

by RF_liz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mycroft exists after his death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: Mycroft died, yet he still existed in a certain way. Mycroft did care, he cared so much for his own brother and sister. Eurus might now start to notice, but Sherlock would never know.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mycroft cares

**Author's Note:**

> 麦哥死亡  
> 麦哥灵魂体  
> 403 if  
> 私设：麦考夫比夏洛克更早发现欧洛斯已经逃脱。谢林福德的一切都是麦哥的演技使然。

政府不关心善恶，而只在乎治乱。

站在幕后真正运作国家机器的文官们，个个都是统一制式的道德真空。突然感性的外露，要么是有更大的利害驱使如此，要么只是为了让旁人相信是这样。

夏洛克在很久很久以后才真正领悟到了这一点：麦考夫的确精通扮演，也更善于体察以至操纵人心，即使是世界上唯一的咨询侦探也一样尽在其掌握；而在知悉此世间他唯一无法掌握的人真的即将彻底他掌握的第一秒起，麦考夫已经做好了准备。“你确实并不关心。”

夏洛克是错的。但唯一一个能够给他回答的人还活着的时候都不曾愿意袒露的答案，死后自然也无人告知。

这不是说麦考夫就在乎夏洛克于此事上正确与否。麦考夫沉默地立在他幼弟的身侧，看着他看着自己的墓碑。

从他们默契相亲的年少时代结束后，麦考夫就再也未被获准在夏洛克清醒的时候抚上他的卷发。但如今，既然已没有人能看见，他动作的施加对象也无法感知到，所以麦考夫放纵自己狠狠地揉了好几把幼弟柔软的鬈发。好吧，当他说“柔软”的时候，它来自思维宫殿的构拟。

欧洛斯可能知道正确的答案。过去数十年的禁锢生活给予了否定一方的答案过重的权重，但麦考夫相信以欧洛斯的能力现在她应该回过味来了。麦考夫知道欧洛斯可以看到他，她一直是那个超出此世间所有人理解的人，但麦考夫不会去见她。她会最终说服自己，当长兄胸口绽出致命血花而倒下后于旁浮现、沉默而自在地看着自己尸体的存在只是她过于优越的大脑构造的幻象。在无人可触及之地，次兄的到访意味着长久以来沉默地守卫大门的长兄不再必要。

凡事皆有代价，你得让自己的死亡成为他人最不愿付出的代价，或者当他们不得不付出后，余留的情绪与理性都足以使他们跟随你生前的意志行动；如此，你便是世界之王。

鲁迪叔叔是对的。

任何物质的遗嘱与安排都是不可靠的，唯有情绪与理智才是终极手段。麦考夫不会给这世间留下什么触及其私人生活的物质留存。只作提醒之用的记事本，曾存留批注与折痕的书籍，穿过超出随机频次的衣物，饮至见底的美酒，早在他踏上谢林福德之前就已付之一炬。Less is more，留在世间的东西越少，存于人心的东西就越多。

但不是说当他看到夏洛克屡屡走向蓓尔美尔街的时候心中无所触动。当他的幼弟在他刻意销毁自己遗存的这一处空间中绞尽脑汁地搜寻最终如那一方空洞的冰箱一样无果而情绪崩溃时，麦考夫也没有办法控制自己素来听话的大脑做出种种“what if”的愚蠢假设。

但一切都会过去的，然后如他生前所设想的一样运行。欧洛斯的手将不再沾染新的血罪，夏洛克的生命也将不再受到其自毁倾向的折磨。一个“福尔摩斯”的死亡足以使他们真正理解生与死的含义，然后真正锚定己身于此世间的界限之内。

至于他自己。

习惯了第欧根尼俱乐部的缄默与行走于世人之外的职位带来的无痕，生死于他差别不大。

他将在年少时代因家族义务所系而无缘的哲学系做一个未获邀请的旁听生，或者找一个图书馆中头脑优秀又用功的师弟或师妹身侧坐定，由他们帮忙翻动书页，享受先哲今贤关于善与应当、自由与正义、人之存在何由确认何处归去的思维交锋。

偶尔他会去探访一下221B的幼弟，听一听他拜访完欧洛斯后越发精进的琴声，然后借此推测一下欧洛斯的近况。欧洛斯尚未说服自己他已彻底消散，但她终究会的，如果她不能，她也不会告诉夏洛克。

那么这就很好了。

是的，麦考夫在乎，麦考夫关心（Yes，Mycroft cares，Mycroft does care）。

但麦考夫并不孤独，麦考夫从不孤独。

-The End-


End file.
